StarCrossed Lovers
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: Achilles and OC. Brisies dies in childbirth, Achilles wasn't dead but in a coma, and where does the Athenian Priestess Jocelyn come into this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, but I do wish that I owned Achilles. The only characters I own are Jocelyn, Leto, and the High Priestess. So far, anyways. I also own Sobe.

**Jocelyn: I hope you did this right, Love.**

**Me: Don't worry, Joss, I daresay that I did you and Achilles justice.**

**Achilles: I hope so.**

**Jocelyn: Don't worry about it, darling. She'll get it right...if she doesn't want to eat my lightsaber.**

**Me: (GULP). Please, don't hate me. On with the show! (Runs and hides from Jocelyn.)**

* * *

Jocelyn Kenobi, daughter of a Jedi Knight and an adopted daughter of the Kaminoan Prince, got stuck in the ancient ancient time of a planet called Earth. She was a priestess in a temple in the metropolis that is Athens. She sat in the garden with one of the temple-maidens. 

"So, you never actually knew your father?" The temple-maiden asked.

"Yes, Leto, I never actually knew him," Jocelyn answered.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Leto offered.

"I have a small painted picture. He was very handsome," She smiled.

"Was? Don't you mean is?" Leto was confused.

"No, I do not, Leto. I do mean what I said," Jocelyn said sadly.

"What happened?" Leto wanted her friend to talk about it.

"He was murdered," She answered grimly.

"Oh," Leto whispered.

"So, Leto, do you know why the High Priestess wanted to see us?" Jocelyn changed the subject.

"No. Not much, anyways. Sobe told me that it had something to do with your aunt," Leto replied.

"Oy vey," Jocelyn groaned.

"Excuse me?" Leto was confused yet again.

"Aunt Attie," Jocelyn clarified.

"Who's that?" Leto was curious now.

"She's the one that brought me..." Jocelyn stopped herself.

Jocelyn looked up to see the High Priestess and 'Aunt Attie' standing in front of them. Jocelyn jumped up from her seat on the bench.

"Auntie!" Jocelyn exclaimed as she hugged her 'Auntie'.

Leto bowed.

* * *

"Lady Athena," Leto smiled.

"Leto, my dear, I thank you for being such a good friend for my niece," Athena smiled,"But I have a mission for the both of you. It requires, though, Jocelyn, something you gave up to be here."

Jocelyn shook her head vigorously.

"My gift has only caused pain, Athena, it can do no good," She said grimly.

"Jocelyn, you have to," Athena pleaded, "if you don't, an entire people are doomed."

Jocelyn glared at Athena.

"Don't play the doom card with me, Athena," She warned, "I told you before that I won't use my power."

Athena shrugged.

"I thought you might say that," She grinned slyly.

Then a man's voice was heard, "Joss, you need to do this." Jocelyn turned around.

"Bellerephon!" Jocelyn hugged the man.

(A.N. For Bellerephon's look, think back to Craig Parker's Bellerephon in Xena.)

* * *

"Little Knightress, do not cry," He tried to calm her.

"Bellerephon, I cannot do it!" She cried, her head buried into his shoulder.

"Little One, you must not blame yourself for you parents' deaths." _It wasn't your fault, Little One._

"I could have done something." _That's what you think. You..._

"You were just a child, Jocelyn." _I know...I know...I wasn't there and I didn't see a thing. But come to think of it, neither did you._

"I still could have..." She sobbed. _Done something._

"I know, Joss, but you couldn't." _And you still can't. You know I'm right, Little One._

Leto was speechless.

* * *

"What happened to her parents, Lady Athena?" Leto asked.

"They were murdered, Leto," Athena confessed, "Her mother was a Kaminoan Princess and her father was a Jedi Knight."

They watched as Bellerephon whispered something to Jocelyn. Jocelyn was excited by what Bellerephon was telling her. She turned to Athena.

"There is only one reason why I am going to do it," She stated, her face flush from the reason.

* * *

Then Athena and Bellerephon said at the same time, "The Atlantean." Leto and Jocelyn were later in their rooms, packing. Leto, Bellerephon, Athena, and the High Priestess were waiting for Jocelyn outside the temple. When they saw her again, she was wearing her father's Jedi robe and her own Jedi uniform. Her hair was corn-rolled, exposing the blue flame tattoos on the sides of her face and neck. Bellerephon's jaw dropped when she stepped up to them.

"Try not to drool on my shoes, Belle," She laughed as she tapped Bellerephon's chin.

His mouth closed quickly.

"I brought a special surprise for you, my dear," Athena said as she patted Jocelyn on the shoulder.

Then walked out a horse that she hasn't seen since she was a child.

"Rowena!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

The beautiful horse was 5' 7" with a mane and tail of fire and a small horn on it's head.

"She's beautiful!" Leto gasped.

"Yes, she is, Leto," Athena said proudly.

Jocelyn mounted the horse with ease. Athena transported herself to the shipyard and waited for the others. Jocelyn and Bellerephon were a bit behind so they could talk with no-one overhearing them.

* * *

"Belle, why do we call him the Atlantean when he is from Phtia?" Jocelyn asked.

"Because we can?" Bellerephon offered.

"You're right," She chuckled.

"Will you be able to face him?" Bellerephon changed the subject quickly.

"No," Jocelyn confessed,"But that is why I want you with me when I do. You knew him when you were a boy, you...I just know that I need you to be there."

"I will, Joss darling, I will," Bellerephon comforted her.

* * *

When they were on the boat, Jocelyn sat on her bed, pondering what she would say to Achilles. _Hell, the last time I saw him was...a very long time ago...and...what do I do? I mean I still love him so much...but he's probably moved on. He won't need me anymore. He probably doesn't even remember me...that's doubtful, cause knowing Achilles, he remembers everything...well, almost everything...perfectly. I just wish I could have said something before I left for Athens._

"So, Jedi girl, what will you say to him?" said a voice.

"I don't know, Apollo," She sighed, "I really don't know."

Jocelyn laid her head in his lap. Apollo stroked her ebony tresses. (A.N. For Apollo, picture a malibu-surfer boy/'Bill and Ted'version of Heath Ledger.)

"I never thought that I would get to see him," She sighed sadly, "again I mean...does it sound so wrong that I make my dreams...sound like real life. I have dreamt of him since I was a child...and it all felt so real. Especially..."

"Jocelyn, when you were born," Apollo started seriously, "all of the gods knew you were special, so when you were 6, we found out Brisies' future. To die in childbirth, giving birth to Achilles' only child, a son, Aleron."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Jocelyn asked.

"You are Brisies' reincarnation," Apollo answered in his classic 'No DUH' tone of voice.

Jocelyn was silent. _Me...Brisies' reincarnation...but...that explains the feelings toward Achilles. But...huh...how...what?_

"It is the truth, Jocelyn. You and Achilles are fated to be together," Apollo grinned, "One way or another...and that is the truth."

"I don't want to be her," Jocelyn whined.

"You have her soul," He sighed, "her spirit, nothing more, Jedi girl."

"You are sweet, Apollo," She teased the sun god.

"Yeah, well, don't let it get out," He grinned, "It could ruin my image."

Jocelyn laughed then, as she sat up, smacked the sun god upside his head._ Gods, what an idiot._

"And they say that Adonis is vain," She laughed at Apollo.

Apollo put an arm around Jocelyn, pulling her near.

"Ther is no need to fear knowing," Apollo whispered, "No fear of knowing what is truly yours."

Jocelyn huffed indignantly. _Who does he think he is?_

"He is not mine, Apollo," She hissed, "He is his own.

Apollo knew then that he had struck a chord. He knew how Jocelyn felt about freedom and belonging. He knew that it was against her nature to lay claim to someone in the sense that she had thought he meant.

"I did not mean it that way, Jedi girl," Apollo said defensively, "I meant that he is your soulmate, that you and he belong together.

Jocelyn hung her head low. _Oh._

"Your were made for each other," Apollo smiled, "trust me."

* * *

The remains of Troy were being rebuilt. Jocelyn rode in the front of the procession, with Bellerephon. (A.N. Of Course.) She was nervous as to how she could help these people as she rode through the broken streets of the demolished city. She saw the people's wide stares as they approached their destination.

"Don't worry, Joss," Bellerephon reassured her.

"Says you, Belle," She grumbled, "you are not the one that has to play Savior to an entire people."

Bellerephon shook his head.


	2. Reunited

Note: I know that you are all wondering what the hell kind of pairing is Star Wars and Troy, I know that you are wondering whether or not my character is a Mary-Sue. I will tell you this. Number One: The ONLY reason Athena knows Jocelyn is because...in this story...Star Wars is the future of the Troy-verse. Number Two: Jocelyn is NOT a Mary-Sue, because I hardly think that a girl who watched her parents die, who blames herself for their deaths, has panic attacks when asked to use her powers, and has a BAD case of depression, is a Mary-Sue. Also, if you do not like this story, then do not review. Number Three: Jocelyn grew up with Bellerephon, so that is why they seem so familiar with each other. Number Four: Jocelyn got stranded on Earth, yes, but not of her own free will. Number Five: Athena knows Jocelyn because she is Jocelyn's God-Mother...that's where the 'Aunt Attie' thing came from. Jocelyn may act brave, but read on if you want to see just how she really is. If you wanna know anything more then review...but if you wanna flame me, then be prepared to get flamed back.

* * *

Jocelyn was starting to panic. How could she help these people? Her powers as a Jedi have been nothing but trouble for her. She was close to her father's last charge, Anakin, in power. She could do things that he couldn't...at least not as good. It was not because she started training at a younger age than he, but because she just seemed to. She was like Yoda in some respects, she could lift extremely heavy things, more than one at a time, if she concentrated hard enough. 

Jocelyn looked at how trashed the city was. _I can't believe HE let them do this to such a beautiful place_, she thought to herself. Jocelyn looked around in awe of the city, not noticing that Rowena had stopped and that Bellerephon was standing next to her. She felt a pain in her leg, startling her from her reverie.

"Belle!" She snapped.

Bellerephon had pinched her.

"Wake up, Jedi," He smiled, holding his arms out to her.

Jocelyn let Bellerephon help her off Rowena's back. She removed a small milky white crystal that fit in the palm of her hand and Rowena disappeared into the crystal. Jocelyn turned back to Bellerephon and took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with," She said as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, blocking her fear-filled face from anyone who might be able to see it.

Bellerephon took her hand and they walked into the castle. When they reached where the royal family would be, or what was left of it, Jocelyn paused as she saw a beautiful little boy look her in the eye. He had HIS blue eyes, HIS blonde hair, and HIS golden tan.

"Aleron..." She whispered.

Bellerephon wondered if part of her could remember him. He turned to her, touching her shoulder.

"Do you remember him?" He whispered.

Jocelyn just nodded at him and said, 'my baby boy.' Bellerephon followed Jocelyn into the large room, noticing that her eyes never left the boy. Bellerephon elbowed her, getting her attention.

"Bellerephon, it is good to see you," said a handsome young man.

"Little Paris, you have grown," Bellerephon greeted him.

Jocelyn was glaring at Bellerephon, but stopped when she noticed the little boy standing in front of her. Paris noticed this and was going to move the boy when Bellerephon stopped him.

"Give her this, Paris," Bellerephon whispered.

"But, why?" Paris asked.

"You'll see," He replied cryptically.

Jocelyn dropped to her knees in front of the boy. He reached out and touched her hood.

"I knew you would come back," He said to her.

Jocelyn hung her head as the boy removed her hood. Her long blonde locks fell forward, a complete contrast to the boy's golden blonde hair.

"You changed your hair," He smiled at her.

"Time changed me, sweetheart," She smiled back at him.

Jocelyn could sense an immense amount of confusion from the royal family. Bellerephon decided to clarify it for them.

"Jocelyn is Brisies," he said simply.

Jocelyn and Aleron...the boy...ignored the rest of the room's occupants. Their arguments were ended when Jocelyn put herself in the middle of them, Aleron resting on her hip.

"Play nice, kiddies," She smiled, looking back to Aleron, "now have you behaved for Paris, sweetheart?"

"Yes, momma, I have," He nodded happily.

Jocelyn looked to Paris, the look on her face saying 'Is he telling the truth?'. Paris nodded. Jocelyn playfully tapped him on the nose.

"That's my boy," She grinned, unable to stop herself.

Jocelyn turned to Bellerephon, almost choking when she saw someone standing behind him. Bellerephon took Aleron, so that Jocelyn wouldn't drop him. Jocelyn looked at the man behind Bellerephon.

"You're dead," She whispered, "no...no..you're dead."

The man stepped forward and Jocelyn stepped back.

"No...you're...you're...no," Jocelyn said as she kept backing up.

Aleron wiggled free of Bellerephon's grip, rushing to Jocelyn's side. Jocelyn looked down at him when he touched her hand. Something on his face was relieved.

"It's okay, momma," Aleron said softly, "He came back...just like you."

Jocelyn turned back to the man. It was Achilles! She wanted to faint, and faint she did. Aleron moved so that his father could catch Jocelyn.

"That's funny," Bellerephon chuckled.

Achilles glared at him and Bellerephon put up his hands in surrender.

"Well, it is," Bellerephon stepped back so that Achilles could lay Jocelyn on the lounge that Bellerephon was standing next to, "Especially when it takes something particularly strong to knock her out like that."

Achilles looked at her. _I knew that you would come back to me, my love. In this life or the next, I knew that you would come back. I never gave up hope, my darling, I never gave up hope. I always knew it. I always knew._ That is when Achilles heard a voice in his head.

_So, I take it that you were expecting me?_

He looked at Jocelyn.

_Yeah, I'm talking to YOU. I may be unconcious, Achilles, but I sure as shit ain't dead._

Achilles looked surprised at her language.

_What are you so surprised about? Your men have said worse._

He knew that she was right.

_And don't you forget it!_

Achilles shook his head and chuckled low. What more could this girl do?

_Give me a chance and I could show just what I CAN do._

He noticed that she had said that rather pointedly.

_Damn straight._

What could she know about him?

_How it felt for you to take my virginity the first time. What I almost did to you. You could have killed me. But you didn't. And now we have that cute little boy. Your mother will be wanting to know about him. Maybe you should send for her..._

This girl was evil.

_Not evil, handsome._

Then, what?

_Happy. I have my baby back. I have you back..._

What could be wrong now?

_They want me to put the city back together. They want me to use my powers, Achilles...I can't do it._

Don't worry.

_Let me guess, you'll have a rather pointed talk with Belle?_

He actually lets her call him that?

_Yep, he does._

But why?

_Because he loves me. And don't get all growly. He loves me like a sister._

That's comforting.

_Is that sarcasm I detect in your voice?_

Maybe.

_Can't lie to me, love._

Why would I want to?

_Many reasons, Achilles, many reasons. Would you mind waking me now...or at least pick me up. I'm getting this nasty cramp in my back._

Achilles was careful as he woke her.

"Thanks for the wake-up call," She groaned, then, without taking her eyes off Achilles, she said to Bellerephon, "Hey Belle? Could you write a letter to Thetis, please?"

Achilles began to panic.

"And ask for her to come here? There is something here that she should see," Jocelyn grinned evilly.

_You are evil._

_Nope, love, just sadistic.

* * *

_

**The rest will be continued in the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long to get this put on. My sister was hogging the computer and my Beta ran away from me, so I have to find a new one.**


End file.
